Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to machines for transferring micro-devices.
Description of Related Art
Integration and packaging issues are one of the main challenges for the commercialization of micro devices such as radio frequency (RF) microelectromechanical system (MEMS) microswitches, light-emitting diodes (LED) display systems, and MEMS or quartz-based oscillators.
Traditional technologies for transferring of micro-devices include a transfer process from a transfer wafer to a receiving wafer. The transfer process is performed through a transfer device having a transfer head, which has a grip force on the micro devices on the transfer wafer. However, in certain situation, the transfer head or the micro-devices may be arranged imperfectly, and the transfer head may produce an impact force on the micro-devices to damage the transfer head and the micro-devices.